everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
School and Skill
Summary: A school day at Raissa's School Of Talents roughly centering around the Cyprian-Hopebringer twins and their friends. The camera opens up as the Cyprian-Hopebringer twins are riding through the sky on their pegasi and are flying to school (Raissa's School Of Talents.) Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: *''sighing''* Jewel, I'm telling you, Shade has a crush on you! Don't you see the way he looks at you? He literally found and gave you a flower in the literal desert ''during Amber's first mission! '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer:' Ria, are you sure? I know you can read people real well, but, like, still! Why would Shade like me? Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: He has all the traits from Mom's magazine article on it, look! Plus, you're cool, nice, and just generally awesome! Valeria reached over to where her pegasus was wearing saddle bags to hold her school stuff and pulled out a magazine. She rolled it tightly and threw it at Jewel, who caught it perfectly and stashed in her bag. Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: I'll read it later. Hey, look school! The camera pans over a large, Chinese mansion-like building with the words 'Raissa's School Of Talents' on a plaque near the door, and the name in Chinese underneath. People are streaming in from carriages, buses, cars, or just walking. Valeria and Jewel flew over the crowd and landed near the public stables which are already filled with a variety of creatures. The Cyprian-Hopebringer twins settle their pegasi in stalls and rush to their lockers. A girl we've never seen, with golden brown skin, grey-purple eyes, and dark brown hair walks up to them. Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: Hey Ami! Amitola Serpent-Ānuenue: 'Sup Ria! Sup Jewel! *they lift their hands in greeting* Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: What's first today? Amitola Serpent-Ānuenue: *pulls her, Jewel and Valeria's schedules out of their bags* Decent. I and Ria got Blademanship, oh, we'll see Dea, ya got General Maths; same Basic Health and Fitness; then I got Strings Instruments while Val has Plantology and you Metals and Minerals- Amitola was interrupted by the school bell. She and Valeria run across the hall, up a flight of stairs, then entered a classroom. There were a few kids there already as Amitola and Valeria plopped down on either side of a blonde haired girl with a lion headband that seems all too familiar... Amitola Serpent-Ānuenue: Hey Dea, washpoppin'? 'Dea': Hello, Amitola. It's class time, so please use my full name, Thadea, kay? Amitola Serpent-Ānuenue: *with a sassy eye-roll* Fine, Miss Thadea. Helen. Arcadian. Voice: Girls, what's up? The camera turns up to meet a familiar face, Sandra Arcadian, the daughter of Atalanta, now a laid-back teacher. Amitola Serpent-Ānuenue: Morning, Miss Arcadian! Sandra Arcadian:*quietly, to the girls* Just pay attention. *to the whole class* Good-mornin', my Bladesmanship students! Today we'll be covering the blades and weapons of heroes past. Anyone know anything? Kid in the background: Theseus' sword? Thadea Arcadian: Gran- I mean Atalanta's knives? Sandra Arcadian: Yes and yes! Any more? Time-cut to lunch, where the girls are sharing a table. Valeria was dishing homemade salad and pasta to everyone, even though they had separate lunches, and the others were chatting. Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: Haven't you noticed the changing climate? Everyone else at the table: Yeah... Amitola Serpent-Anuenue: No one likes that stuff. It's one of the things Arcus blabs on about on a daily. Anyway, did I tell you about my parents' next tour? Thadea Arcadian: Tola, you've mentioned it more times than we can count. Amitola Serpent-Ānuenue: It's the second world tour of ''THE RAINBOWS, ''for the sake of song writing. Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer:*pulls a helmet on* Here we go. A swarm of fangirls rush over, as if on cue, and swarm the table. Cue to them hiding in the bathroom. Thadea Arcadian: *twirling around a knife in her hand* Never do that again. We’ve had to flee the cafeteria so many times, it’s practically a skill! Category:Fan Webisodes